The present invention relates to a safety mechanism for firearms, more specifically, it relates to modifying the safety presently existing on many semi-automatic handguns to include a personalized key.
Various types of locking mechanisms for firearms are commercially available for preventing accidental or unintentional discharges. These known locking mechanisms include bore locks which have an elongated bar that is placed into the barrel of the firearm, trigger guard locks that prevent a finger from moving the trigger rearward, and frame mounted locks such as a manual safety. However, these known locking mechanisms have proven impractical and unreliable.
Currently, local governments, legislators and gun manufacturers are litigating whether firearms are inherently safe. The gun manufacturers are accused of not providing the safest firearms possible because the firearms are not equipped with personalized locking mechanisms. A firearm which is personalized to its owner will reduce accidental or unintentional discharging of a firearm.
Although some known locking mechanisms include key or combination locks, these locking mechanisms are not typically included as a feature of the firearm when the firearm is originally manufactured. Moreover, these known locking mechanisms are not esthetically pleasing when utilized on a firearm. Consequently, many firearm enthusiasts do not use these known locking mechanisms.
Another undesirable feature typical of most known locking mechanisms is that they may become separated from the firearm. In the event that the locking mechanism has been removed to permit firing, the locking mechanism is then no where to be found when the weapon is to be stored in a safe manner. On the other hand, where the known locking mechanism is permanently attached to the weapon, the locking mechanism alters the appearance of the firearm from its original design.
Therefore, there is a need for a reliable locking mechanism for firearms which is esthetically-pleasing to gun enthusiasts. This new locking mechanism must be capable of being included on many newly manufactured firearms as well as being adaptable for use with firearms already in the possession of the public. The new locking mechanism must also allow a gun owner to secure his firearm in a personalized manner.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems by providing an esthetically-pleasing, personalized locking mechanism for firearms. The present invention seeks to provide a personalized locking mechanism which is included as an integral feature on a firearm.
Generally described, the personalized locking mechanism of the present invention comprises a safety cam rotatably mounted on a slide of a semi-automatic firearm. The safety cam rotates in the slide between safe and firing positions. In the safe position, the safety cam blocks the hammer from striking the firing pin and, in the firing position, the safety cam permits the hammer to strike the firing pin. Alternatively, the safety cam disengages the trigger and hammer rendering the weapon inoperable.
The safety cam includes an axial opening in one of its ends and a key-operable lock cylinder is sized to be received and retained in the axial opening. The lock cylinder includes at least a pair of lock pins in a pair of corresponding holes which pass through the exterior of the lock cylinder. The safety cam and the slide also include at least a pair of holes through their exterior surfaces. The holes in the lock cylinder, the safety cam, and the slide are capable of communicating with each other during the rotational movement of the safety cam in the slide.
The safety cam also includes a pair of lock pins sized to be received in the holes in the safety cam and the slide. In the safe position, a portion of the lock pins may be received into the safety cam and into the slide to prevent the rotation of safety cam relative to the slide. The safety cam is locked when prevented from rotating. A personalized key is utilized to lock and unlock the safety cam in the safe position as well as rotate the safety cam between the safe and firing positions.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly, the more pertinent and important features of the present invention. The detailed description of the invention that follows is offered so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter. These form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.